


Deep In The Dark

by Joolzmp7



Series: Can't Fight The Moonlight [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Human Greg, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire John, Vampire Sherlock, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is now a vampire and is getting used to his new life with Sherlock.  They make the most of their new abilities for even more amazing sex.  When they get back to London they need Greg's help to save John and he is soon joining in with them to share the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try posting this as a chaptered fic, though I do usually prefer completed stories. You don't have to worry about it remaining a WIP though as I have the whole thing written and am only splitting it up so that I'll have time to add one extra scene in the middle before I post the rest.
> 
> I'll update the second part in a couple of days so I hope you enjoy it. I'll also add more tags as they crop up.
> 
> Joolz
> 
> Now complete, hope you enjoy all the fun.

Deep In The Dark

By Joolz

 

They ended up staying at Sherlock’s manor house for just over seven weeks. John had loved all the alone time with Sherlock and learning about his new abilities without interruptions and would have been quite happy to stay there longer, but he could tell that Sherlock was starting to get a bit antsy to be back in the thick of the action. He was being very subtle about it for a change as opposed to his usual flouncing around and throwing himself on the sofa like he did at home, but there were just fleeting glimpses of boredom starting to sneak through and John wanted to stave it off before anything more explosive happened. John was very appreciative of Sherlock’s efforts on his behalf and the fact that Sherlock was determined not to rush John back to civilisation before he was ready, but all the experiments he could think to run on how John reacted to new experiences had all been done and there wasn’t really any necessity to keep them here any longer.

“Maybe it’s time we headed back; what do you think?”

Sherlock sat up quickly, lifting his head from John’s lap where he had been lying. “Really, John, are you ready for that?”

“You said that I’ve passed every test you could think of and I can see that you’re itching to get back.”

“Of course not, I’m happy for you to take as long as you need.”

“I know you said that and I appreciate it.” John pulled Sherlock back to lean against his chest and ruffled his hair as it tickled under his chin. “I think I’m ready though. I’ve been out in the sun and was fine as long as I was well covered; thank you again for the new coat and bits and pieces you got delivered, by the way; a far better option than the ear hat you first suggested.”

“We still have that as a fall back in case you need it.” They both laughed.

“I’m down to only a pint a day and can go longer than that if necessary though it makes it more of a temptation so I’m still working on building up my tolerance with that.”

“Yes, you’ve done really well with that. You don’t have to worry about going without for anywhere near as long as I do; I am so much older and more experienced after all. It’ll just make it easier if you’re ever kidnapped again for you to know that you can hold out, though the chances of that happening should be greatly reduced now with your extra strength.”

“Who knows with the situations we end up in? I have to say that learning not to use my new abilities has been just as complicated as learning to use them. It’s taken a while to learn that I can’t hold anything too tightly; or to stop myself from just picking up a whole chair when I’m only trying to pull it out; or to move too quickly from one place to another.”

“Yes but hasn’t it been fun trying out all those experiments?”

“Well, you’ve certainly enjoyed it.” John laughed as Sherlock pouted.

“I’ve never been around a newly created vampire before. It’s been a learning curve for both of us.”

“I know, I’m only teasing you. I’ve been just as excited to learn what I can do as you have. Thank you for all your help with everything; I couldn’t have done this thing without you.”

“You wouldn’t have had to do this thing without me because you wouldn’t have been here.”

“Thank you for that reminder, Mr Doom and Gloom. Yes I am very grateful to still be here; you are the marvellous, all-seeing, all-doing saviour.”

“I’m sure you are well aware that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, John.”

John burst out laughing and hugged Sherlock to him. “What would I do without you? Before you launch into a highly logical statement addressing that point, can I just say that I don’t want to find out either.”

“No, neither do I. You’re mine whether you like it or not.”

“I like it, believe me, I like it.”

Sherlock turned his head to capture John’s lips. After a long drawn out kiss, John had to take a moment to marshal his thoughts again.

“So what do you think? I’ve been in to the village and had no problem walking amongst other people, even a whole day after feeding. We even went to the hospital where there were people with open wounds and I didn't pounce on anyone, though I had just fed before that trip. Still, I think I'm strong enough to resist."

"You're definitely strong enough. Look how you stopped yourself from feeding on me on your very first day. You've done amazingly well, John, I'm really proud of you. I'd say you're more than capable if you think you're ready to go back."

"Well I can't say I haven't enjoyed my time here and any time you want to come back I would be more than happy to do so, but it would be nice to see everyone back home and see how I cope in our own environment."

"Brilliant, we'll head back in the morning. I'll just text Lestrade and see if he has anything for us when we arrive; might as well get straight back to it."

John chuckled. "That didn't take much persuading, did it? It'll be nice to get back to 221B and to prove to Greg that I'm fully recovered. He still seemed a little doubting last time I text him, especially after you left him waiting so long to reply to him after it all happened and you were waiting for me to come out of my supposed operation."

"There were extenuating circumstances. I didn't want to raise his hopes until I knew one way or the other if you were coming back."

"Oh I understand. I just think you might have some more apologising to do when you actually see him face to face."

"I did say it when I let him know you had survived your procedure."

"I know, but people like to have these things confirmed."

"Tedious."

"Be nice, Sherlock. Greg is our friend and you don't want to be kept out of any cases, do you?"

Sherlock sighed and settled himself back down leaning on John again. After sending off a quick text to Lestrade, he pulled John's arm over his chest and managed to get his head under John's other hand, nudging it to let John know that he wanted his hair stroked. He had a very sensitive scalp and loved the way John ran his fingers through it.

“You know there is something we haven’t done yet, which we could try now to finish off our time here.”

“I can’t believe there’s a single experiment you haven’t tried on me.” John chuckled as his fingers raked gently through Sherlock’s hair, pulling lightly on the ends as he reached the tips.

“We haven’t attempted simultaneous reciprocation of both oral and manual penile stimulation with femoral puncture and depletion.”

John thought about it for a moment, trying to make sense of Sherlock’s pretentious language.

“Sherlock, is that bizarre phraseology your way of asking me for a 69, with some mutual biting thrown in for good measure? Because if so then, hell, yes.”

John laughed as he bent forward, kissed Sherlock’s head then pushed him upright, dragging him along as he dashed up to their bedroom. As soon as he got there he pushed Sherlock against the door and starting undoing buttons as he covered his face in soft kisses. Sherlock wasn’t far behind and was soon pulling John’s jumper, trying to get it over his head without stopping the kissing.

After a lot of fumbling they eventually managed to undress each other and John jumped on to the bed with his feet on the pillow and patted the space next to him for Sherlock to join him. Sherlock lay down the opposite way up and put his head on John’s bent thigh. John lifted his head for Sherlock to slip his own thigh underneath and they were soon comfortably settled in the same position but upside down. 

John started off by kissing his way along Sherlock’s inner thigh. He kissed the crease where Sherlock’s leg was bent, sliding his tongue along the skin. He sucked a dark love bite at the top of the thigh causing Sherlock’s cock to fill out most gratifyingly as Sherlock groaned at the sensation. John lifted his head off to look down at Sherlock and he grinned smugly at him and blew him a kiss.

Sherlock’s immediate retaliation was to lean forward and suck one of John’s balls into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue and pulling the skin taut. John clutched convulsively at Sherlock’s upper leg as he let out a long moan and shuddered. When he opened his eyes again, after Sherlock finally let go, he saw that Sherlock was smiling at him and raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘your turn’.

John loved the way they challenged each other and he couldn’t let that go. He sucked his finger in to his mouth, making a show of getting it dripping wet. He slid his arm over Sherlock’s leg and followed a trail from the base of Sherlock’s spine to his hole, circling it before pushing the tip of his finger in and giving it a little wiggle. Sherlock pushed his hips forward, trying to get his cock into John’s mouth. John denied him full access, merely kissing the tip instead and at the same time he pushed his finger in further and rubbed against Sherlock’s prostate sending a shiver right through him.

“Joooohnnnn!”

The way Sherlock groaned his name as he pushed his body forward was too much for John to resist and he quickly took the head of Sherlock’s shaft into his mouth, swallowing as much as he could until his nose reached the pubic hair at the base. After another groan from Sherlock, John let out a shout of his own as he felt heat surrounding his own cock as Sherlock engulfed him. The pair of them proceeded to suck each other, alternating between deep thrusts and licking around the head and tonguing the slit. 

John continued pushing his finger into Sherlock, brushing over his prostate on every other stroke. Sherlock rolled John’s balls in his hands, pulling them down as he took John deeply into his throat. Every time one of them groaned the sound hummed around the other’s cock and set them off too and it was a repeating pattern that soon had them both on the edge.

“Now, John, I’m close.”

“Oh God, yes, me too.”

They took each other in hand and, as they stroked their shafts, they kissed their way across to where they could feel their partner’s blood pumping. Sherlock pierced first and John shouted out before sinking his own fangs into Sherlock’s leg. They both sucked the blood and needed only a couple of strokes each before they were coming over the other.

Sherlock sealed his puncture wound and licked all of John’s release, pressing kisses to his lower stomach as he went. John took a little longer to finish; even though he could make himself stop on command now, he loved the special contact it allowed him with Sherlock so much that he was often loath to let it go. He eventually pulled out and cleaned Sherlock up too. He swung himself round and rested his head on Sherlock’s chest, cuddling up to the man who had come to mean everything to him.

“Thank you for this; for everything. I love you.” John looked up at Sherlock who bent forward to capture his lips.

“I love you too, John.” Sherlock ran his finger along John’s nose and pressed it on to John’s lips. John kissed the tip and then settled back on Sherlock’s chest. Just as he was drifting off to sleep he almost felt rather than heard a rumble of “Mine. Always.” John smiled against Sherlock’s skin and the next moment he was asleep.

~*~


	2. Chapter Two

~*~

The next morning found them on their way back to London. Sherlock was practically vibrating in his seat as he’d had a text saying their help was needed on a locked room murder so they were going directly to the crime scene and the ubiquitous black car driver, who had turned up that morning just as they were preparing to leave, was going to take their belongings back to their flat for them.

When they arrived on the scene, Sherlock ignored Sally’s attempt to keep them out, as usual, and they made their way over to Greg who was waiting in the doorway.

“Sherlock. John. Great to see you. You’re looking well. How are you feeling now?”

“Hey, Greg. Yeah, I’m feeling fine, thanks. Had a great rest in the old family pile. Even managed to get his lordship here to take it easy for a while, though he’s raring to go again now.”

“I dislike that analogy, John; you make me sound like a horse chomping at the bit.”

“Nothing so common; a prize-winning, champion racehorse, Sherlock, at the very least.” John and Greg laughed at the disdain on Sherlock’s face, though Greg soon relented and led the way inside.

The victim was slumped on the floor in the attic room obviously having slipped down out of his chair. He had a crossbow bolt piercing him right between the eyes. The windows were shut and the curtains closed and the door had been locked when the police had arrived and they were stumped.

Sherlock wandered round the room, examining the body and the surrounds. In the corner under a desk he found a splintered piece of wood which the techs had left, assuming it was just junk lying amongst the rest of the detritus on the floor.

“Once again your investigation has been hampered by Anderson’s incompetence, Lestrade.”

“What’s he done or not done this time?”

“He wrongly assumed that this was just rubbish when it does, in fact, explain how the entire crime was committed.”

“Okay, give me.”

“Your assailant is a crack marksman and hunter and would have been stationed on the roof of that building over there from where he shot his crossbow bolt. It was angled in such a way so that it would strike straight through the prop of wood that was holding open the skylight to weaken it enough that it would break after impact thus slamming the skylight shut behind it and giving the appearance of a locked room murder.”

“Amazing. You got all that from a piece of broken wood.”

Sherlock smiled at John, always pleased when his deductive skills were praised.

“I would say that the victim knew his killer, probably members of the same gaming club. The chips on the table tell us that the victim was a regular at the Four Aces Casino as he didn’t bother to cash them in at the end of his evening, but they aren’t of a high enough value to indicate a large winning streak. I would say he was down on his luck and trying to avoid his debtors, which is why he was holed up in here in the first place. He obviously hadn’t intended to leave for a while as evidenced by the stockpiling of food and drink on the table. He kept the curtains closed because he knew his killer was a marksman and he was keeping out of sight but he left his skylight, thinking it too high to be of any risk.”

“That’s brilliant.”

“We’ll leave you to it then, Lestrade. Look at his contacts for an ex-military gambler who holds a grudge and is no doubt a member of the same casino. Come, John, let’s go.”

With that Sherlock swept out of the room and down the stairs. John raised his shoulders to shrug at Greg and nodded his head to indicate he was following Sherlock. Greg shouted behind him.

“Keep me informed, John. I’m not so stupid as not to realise he’s following his own leads.”

John smiled back at him. “Will do.” Then he was gone, rushing down the stairs to catch up with Sherlock before he disappeared to chase down the next clue.

Sherlock was holding open the door of a cab, which he had already managed to pull over, his foot tapping impatiently. 

“Come on, John.”

“What’s the big rush?”

“I have a contact in that casino and I want to get there before the police so I can work out the suspect and we can catch him before the police interfere.”

“You know that is their job, Sherlock.”

“You imagine that someone like Anderson could solve this?”

“Well, maybe not Anderson, but Greg is certainly smart enough.”

“Lestrade is certainly the best of a bad lot and possesses a modicum of intelligence.”

“Blimey, that’s high praise coming from you. I might just pass that along next time I meet him down the pub and he needs a boost; that’ll lift him right up.”

“You are mocking me, John.”

“Only a little bit.” John smiled across at Sherlock and slid his hand across the seat to squeeze Sherlock’s thigh.

Sherlock’s lip twitched and then he was straight out of the door as the cab pulled up at the casino. John was left to pay as usual before he followed him out.

The main doors were all locked as they weren’t officially open until later in the afternoon, but Sherlock led the way around to a side door and after a complicated series of knocks they were let in.

“Hello Billy, is the boss in?”

“He’s in his office. You can go on up, you know he’s always glad to see you.”

Sherlock nodded at Billy and John followed him as they made their way through the fairly quiet casino. There was only one blackjack table running and a foursome playing poker at one side. John figured they must be special customers to be here out of hours; either hardened gamblers or people with money enough to pay for the privilege. He followed Sherlock to a discretely hidden door near the bar and they went upstairs and into one of the offices.

“Sherlock! How ya been?”

"Well, Charles, thank you, and yourself?"

"Can't complain; you know me." Charles chuckled at that. "Who's your friend?"

"John Watson, my partner. John, this is Charles Higginson, the owner of this fine establishment."

John leaned forward to shake hands. "Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya. Any friend of Sherlock's is always welcome here. Saved me a fortune he did; uncovered a scheme by my supposed friend and manager using his own croupiers to swindle me and then altering the CCTV. Sherlock had it sussed within half an hour of arriving and could tell me exactly which staff were involved and how they were all doing it. So what can I do you for?"

"I'd like to look at your member lists if possible please and the log of who's been in during the past two weeks."

"Sure, I have those right here. Has something happened?"

"I fear you may have lost one of your regulars. Chap by the name of Ronald Adair. He must have lost here recently and owed some serious personal debts. I want to know with whom he's been playing?"

"I can tell you that without even looking in the book. My floor manager was keeping an eye on the situation and could see some side bets being made, but as long as they still paid the house I wasn't too bothered about it. The guy you're looking for is Colonel Sebastian Moran."

"A Colonel, I knew it, John." He shared a quick grin with John then turned back to Charles. "Do you have an address on his membership application?"

"Of course, anything for you." Charles rooted around in the filing cabinet behind him. He pulled out the relevant application and showed it to Sherlock who memorised it instantly.

"Thank you, Charles. You've been most helpful."

"Like I said, anything you need, Sherlock. Come back soon and I'll try once again to take your money."

"I calculate you have a 0.7% chance of pulling the wool over my eyes, Charles, but feel free to try."

They said their goodbyes and were soon on their way. Sherlock directed the cab to Moran's address and they got out just round the corner to approach from the rear. When they arrived, John sent a text to Greg with the address, he was always happy to give Sherlock first crack at a case, but felt that back-up was a sensible precaution.

Sherlock used his lock-picks to open the door and they crept in to the kitchen. They could hear the noise from a TV in the front room so they edged along the wall, John drawing his gun and pushing Sherlock behind him, being more used to these incursion tactics. He did a crouched sweep of the room but it was empty. John beckoned Sherlock forward and he passed him into the room to feel the seat of the chair in front of the TV. 

“Still warm,“ Sherlock whispered and jerked his head up to indicate they should head to the next floor.

John used his army signals to gesticulate that he would go first and for them to keep their eyes and ears wide open. Sherlock rolled his eyes and used signals of his own to point to John and to mime fangs and hearing and point upstairs indicating John should listen. John smiled and shrugged, he still wasn’t used to using his new powers in such situations. He listened with his enhanced hearing and he could detect an increased heart rate from someone in the front bedroom. John pointed to where he could detect the person and Sherlock nodded so they made their way slowly up the stairs and headed forwards. They stood to either side of the door. John indicated that he would kick the door and roll to the right and Sherlock was to wait a second then go left and they could hopefully outflank their target as he wouldn’t be able to keep both of them covered on opposite sides of the room at the same time.

John kicked and rolled and just ducked in time to avoid a shotgun blast which blew a hole in the wall barely above his head. Sherlock waited ‘til the shot had been fired then pulled a similar roll in the other direction though it didn’t have quite the same military precision as John’s effort. The second cartridge tore into the material of Sherlock’s coat as it flipped up behind him but luckily just missed its intended target.

Moran didn’t bother to reload; he just dropped the shotgun and pulled out his rifle. This was a sniper’s weapon so obviously wasn’t really ideal for close quarters but having seen the man’s skills in precision shooting, John didn’t want to take any chances. He’d already rolled back up on to his feet and he shot at Moran’s balancing hand just as he was pulling the gun into line to fire. John’s bullet grazed across the back of Moran’s hand and he yelled out as the barrel slipped out of his grip. He quickly swung the gun back up using only his trigger hand and let off a shot just as Sherlock jumped on him, wrenching the gun out of his hand and punching him in the face.

“You missed.”

“Did I though?”

Sherlock spun round to see what Moran meant. The bullet had indeed missed John but had instead hit a lever pulley cord attached to the wall and sliced it in half. Sherlock followed the now released cord as it tracked up the wall and across to the wardrobe and the next moment he saw John’s eyes glaze as he fell forwards with a crossbow bolt shot straight through his back and into his heart.

Sherlock let out a roar and punched Moran so hard that he fell against the glass of the window and smashed right through to land on the ground below.

“No, John!” Sherlock rushed over to where John was lying. “I’m going to pull the bolt out. You’ll be ok, John. Don’t worry. We just need to get you some blood.”

Just as he was considering dashing down to drag Moran back up again to act as a blood donor he heard Lestrade shout as he came up the stairs. There was nothing for it, he would have to use him and then glamour him to forget it afterwards.

“Lestrade; in here. John’s been hit.”

“What? Not again. The paramedics should be here soon, as well as the rest of my team. I cuffed the guy groaning in the garden outside. Was that your handiwork?”

“It doesn’t matter about that now. Just come over here and hold John up as I pull out this bolt."

"I don't think you should touch it, Sherlock. Wait 'til the paramedics get here, they won't be long."

"There isn't time; we need to do this now. Sit in front of him and hold him upright with his head against your neck. Now just hold on tight whilst I pull."

Greg got himself into position in front of John and held him with one hand around his waist and the other round his shoulders to keep him steady as Sherlock pulled. Sherlock took hold of the bolt and raised his eyebrow to ask Greg if he was ready. When he got a nod he braced his other arm against John's back and gave a quick hard yank. John jerked against Greg's body and his eyes shot open as he let out a shout. He saw a pulsing artery in front of his eyes and sank his teeth straight in to Greg's neck.

"Ahhh, what the fuck?"

"Keep still, Lestrade. I'll stop him in a minute. He just needs some fresh blood to help seal the wound."

"Sherlock, what the hell is... ohhhh... what was that?"

"That's one of the perks of a bite. Just enjoy it."

Greg groaned again as he felt darts of pleasure shoot to his cock every time John took a draught from his neck. He quivered and his hand tightened around John's body. Sherlock smiled as he watched him unknowingly rubbing himself against John's body, trying to get more friction. Sherlock stretched his arm round and stroked against Greg's clothed cock a few times then watched him shudder as he came in his trousers, his head falling back and a blissed out look on his face.

Knowing Greg had climaxed, and that John should now have ingested as much fresh blood as he needed he pinched a nerve in the side of John's neck which made him yelp in pain and release his fangs from Greg's neck. When John let go, Sherlock pulled him round so he could see his face and he saw John come back to himself and realise where he was. John looked at Greg, just lolling euphorically in front of him. He knew that look. He looked down at Greg's crotch and saw evidence of what had just happened. He leant forward to lick Greg's neck, cleaning up the puncture site and sealing it safely. He looked back over at Sherlock.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock; what have we done now?”

Greg lifted his head, his eyes narrowing at the pair of them as he came back to himself. “Yes I think I’d like an explanation on that too, thank you very much. What the fuck is going on with you two?”

“Your team is just coming up the stairs so might I suggest we table this discussion until this evening. If you come over to Baker Street when you’re done we’ll explain everything. As to now you might want to fasten your coat.”

Greg looked embarrassed and quickly got to his feet and fastened up his coat as suggested just as Sally and the rest of his team came in. John had also risen and was trying to keep his back to everyone to hide the traces of blood on his clothing from the crossbow bolt. Sherlock took over and pulled off his own long coat. 

“You seem chilled as well as being in shock, John; take my coat as we don’t seem to have any of those lovely orange blankets to hand.”

John looked gratefully at Sherlock and shoved his hands into the sleeves. He looked like a child playing dress-up in his Dad’s clothes with the hem of the coat brushing the top of his shoes and the cuffs beyond the tips of his fingers. Sherlock grinned at him and folded the sleeves back so skin was at least visible.

“Thanks, Dad.”

John winked at Sherlock, knowing that only the two of them knew how literal that actually was. Sherlock smirked back at him then turned to Greg.

“Well, Lestrade, you have your man for the Ronald Adair murder. I’m sure if you check the bolts scattered around the room you will find they match the one taken from your victim. If there’s anything else you need then you know where to find us. I’m taking John home to recover from this ordeal.”

“Wait, don’t you need to go and see the paramedics if you’ve been injured, they were just pulling up as we come in?

“Thank you for your concern, Sergeant Donovan, but it was only a flesh wound and I am quite capable of dealing with that for John. He just needs some peace and quiet to get over the shock.”

“Why on earth would he want you treating him, Freak?”

John put his hand on Sherlock’s arm to stop the vitriolic retort he could see bubbling up. “Sherlock is excellent at everything he does and I could want for no-one better to see to my injuries. Now we won’t stay where we are going to be insulted. If you want our statements you can come round for them later, Greg, but please come on your own. We only allow discerning company in to our house.”

Sherlock took hold of John’s arm and led him out of the room, smirking down at Donovan as he passed her. He loved it when John got all protective and rallied to his defence. He nodded to Greg and then they were gone.

~*~


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's explanation time. See how Greg takes the news. Then enjoy a little Sherlock and John fun.

~*~

It didn't take Greg long to appear at 221B, both to take their statements and also to find out what the hell was going on.

They had discussed it whilst they waited for him and decided to give him a choice of whether he wanted to have the whole thing erased from his memory or to remember and take it from there. Well, that is to say, John wanted to offer him a choice, Sherlock would rather just glamour the whole ordeal out of him and move on as though nothing had happened.

Greg walked into their living room warily after being let in by Mrs Hudson. John ushered him on to the sofa and turned to the drinks cupboard.

"A brandy for your nerves and some tea to replace your fluids. Which would you like first?"

"Brandy. Neat."

John laughed at the look on Greg's face and took him his drink and got him to take an iron tablet then he went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. When he came back in with a tray carrying an additional full pot as well as three already poured cups, he put it down on the coffee table in front of Greg and noticed the brandy was already finished. Greg was watching Sherlock who was sitting facing him with his hands in their usual thinking position under his chin.

"Sherlock, stop staring at the poor man, he's confused enough already without you making him paranoid."

"Hmm, I'm just deciding whether your approach is the best idea, John. I think it might be easier all round if we go with my plan."

"Of course, my idea is the best. Greg is a mature, intelligent adult and deserves to make his own decision."

"Um, thanks for that, John. What decision am I going to be asked to make?"

"You can make a choice whether to remember the events of this afternoon and live with the consequences or Sherlock can do this thing to make you forget all about it and you'll never even know it happened."

"What thing? You can't make someone forget something like that. Is it like hypnosis or something?"

"I don't know exactly how he does it, I haven't had to do that myself yet, but just know that he can. So at this stage you can choose to just have Sherlock make you forget before we go any further and you can take our statements from the crime scene and be on your way. Or you can hear the explanation now and still have the option to have the memory removed if you don't want to know what you will know."

"You're confusing him, John. Let me. Lestrade, do you want to understand what happened earlier or not?"

"Yes."

"See. Simple. The truth of the matter is that I am a vampire and when John was shot seven weeks ago he was going to die so I turned him into a vampire too."

"Fuck off! At least tell me the truth."

"That is the truth, Greg. My wounds were fatal and Sherlock decided he couldn't live without me so he turned me into a vampire and I've been spending the last seven weeks learning how to control my new abilities. Here, watch this."

John walked over to his chair and picked it up in one hand. He put it back down and walked back to the sofa and sat down opposite Greg.

"Plus now I have these," John let his fangs drop down, "which you are already intimately acquainted with, I think."

Greg shrank back into the corner of the couch, moving away from John.

"You were telling me not to scare him a minute ago, John, why do you get to put everything on display?"

"Are you pouting? Would you like to show him yours, too?"

"Not now you've made me sound like a child, I wouldn't, no thank you."

John burst out laughing and some of the tension went out of Greg at such a normal reaction.

"I'm sorry, Greg, I know it's a lot to take in at once. I felt just the same when I found out."

"When did you find out?"

“About three months ago when Sherlock decided he wanted to include biting in our sexual repertoire and believe me I have never looked back since.”

“Um, yeah, what was with that?”

“Isn’t it amazing? It is just the best feeling ever. Shame I didn’t really get to enjoy it with you, but it looked like you did.”

Greg blushed and looked down. John reached across and lifted his chin.

“Hey, don’t do that. You don’t have to be embarrassed about it. You won’t believe the state I was in when Sherlock first did it to me.”

“How come I’ve never heard of people being bitten? Or about vampires at all for that matter?”

“Obviously it’s a secret, Lestrade; we can’t have everyone running round knowing we exist. John is the first person I have ever told and that was because I wanted to be with him fully so he had to know. Out of necessity, you are the second.”

“You must have bitten people before though, how have I never heard about that?”

“We don’t usually bite people for food, we drink from blood bags. I’ve previously only done it for sexual pleasure and then glamoured the person afterwards so they don’t even know it’s happened.”

“So why did John bite me, then? What was that all about?”

“The only time we really need fresh blood from the source, as it were, is if we are injured. An infusion of warm blood direct from the host provides immediate healing and replenishes whatever has been lost. I knew that if John drank straight from you as I removed the crossbow bolt he would instantly heal and we would be able to get out of there before anyone else arrived and saw that he had been injured. I wanted to purposely avoid hospitalisation; it makes for a lot of awkward questions and necessary obfuscation.”

“You’re telling me I was just a means to an end, then?”

“You were necessary in the situation, yes, but I let you enjoy it all, Lestrade. I didn’t stop John until you had achieved your climax. I could have just pulled him off when he finished and glamoured you immediately and you would have been none the wiser, but I didn’t want to just take advantage of you. John insisted you be given a choice now, too, as we both respect you and wish to allow you to make your own decision.”

Greg blushed again, this time out of pride at receiving such acknowledgements from his friends. It was rare indeed for Sherlock to compliment anyone as he knew only too well.

“Well thank you for telling me everything. I’m still a bit gobsmacked by the whole thing, if I’m honest; I don’t think I’ve taken it all in fully.”

“Take your time with it, Greg, it took me a while to accept it, too, so I know how you feel. There’s no rush to make a decision. We’re both still the same people you’ve always known, you just know one thing extra about us that you didn’t before. If you decide you’d rather go back to not knowing then Sherlock can remove that information from you and you’ll never know any different.”

“I don’t know how I feel about that either. Would it be worse to know or not to know?”

“Have a think about it all and then get back to us. All we ask is that you don’t mention it to anyone in the meantime.”

“Greg laughed semi-hysterically as he got up. “Tell anyone – are you crazy? No-one would believe it – hell, even I don’t believe it and I’ve seen it.

John had been refilling Greg’s tea throughout their discussion so he knew he’d soon replenish all the blood he’d lost. As he was showing him out he gave Greg a strip of iron tablets anyway and told him to drink plenty the next day too just to make sure he would have no after effects. John watched as Greg walked down the stairs shaking his head in disbelief, before he went back in to see Sherlock now lying back in his usual position on the sofa.

“Well, that went better than it could have done, I think. What do you think he’ll say?”

“Lestrade is not the sort to turn away from things. He is forthright and faces things head on, as you do yourself, John. He’ll be back, don’t worry. The question we have to ask ourselves is do we want to pursue this further?”

“What do you mean?”

“He will come back and will be intrigued by the orgasm he received on being bitten and, as you did yourself, he will want to try it again. So we have to ask whether we want to include him in our dynamic in some way?”

John looked surprised. “I’d never thought about it. I’m happy with you, Sherlock.”

“As am I with you, John.” Sherlock smiled indulgently, pleased that John was satisfied with what they had and was not actively looking for anything else. He had noted what John had said earlier though in his comment to Greg and pushed further. “If you wanted to, however, I would not be completely averse to allowing Lestrade to have another experience of being bitten in a more overtly sexual situation. As you said yourself, you didn’t really get to enjoy it properly earlier.”

John looked intrigued as he thought about it. When he had come back to himself after Sherlock had pinched his neck he had loved the feeling of the warm blood going down his throat and was only sorry that he hadn’t been more aware when the bite was actually happening. Did he want to mess up what he had with Sherlock, though? He was happier now than he had ever been and he didn’t want to spoil anything.

Sherlock could easily tell what John was thinking and before he said no outright that he didn’t want to risk what they had, Sherlock butted in.

“Don’t think this will spoil anything, John. I am perfectly satisfied with us as we are and, whilst I am not actively looking for something new, I do not feel threatened by another encounter with Lestrade. I think we can both agree that he is passably handsome and certainly not as imbecilic as the majority of his colleagues.”

“Blimey, don’t gush, Sherlock, you’d embarrass the poor man, were he here.” John burst out laughing and felt easier about the situation. He knew that Sherlock was speaking the truth about his feelings and what he said had managed to reassure John that it would not take anything from their own relationship. He let himself imagine taking warm blood from Greg whilst he was buried deep within him. Yes that was definitely something he wanted to try. He considered Greg good-looking and if he wasn’t so happy with Sherlock, he might have thought more about him and Sherlock obviously didn’t have a problem with him either if his comments were to be believed.

“How would it work then?”

“I’m sure even you know how these things work, John.”

“Thank you, smart arse. I think you know what I mean.”

“Well I think the choice comes down to whether you want to – I believe the parlance is ‘suck or fuck’ – and then we could join at the climax on either side of his neck and take his blood.”

John looked across at Sherlock, his mouth dropped open. He loved Sherlock’s voice at the best of times but hearing those dulcet tones perfectly pronounce such vulgar words with special emphasis on the final syllables just left him in awe. Sherlock took in the dilated pupils and the held breath and moved towards John, holding his mouth close to John’s ear and dropping his voice even deeper.

“Did you like the way I said ‘suckkkk’ and ‘fuckkkk’, John?”

John groaned and swayed on his feet, his eyes closed as Sherlock’s words flowed over him. He grabbed hold of Sherlock’s jaw and pulled him down for an intense kiss, his tongue sweeping through Sherlock’s mouth, almost trying to taste those sounds. Sherlock wrapped John up in his arms, holding him tightly and running his fingers up and down John’s spine. He mumbled words against John’s lips, kissing him between each one, telling him in blatant terms exactly what he wanted to do to him.

“Would you like me to fuck you right now, John? To feel my cock filling your arse with every stroke?”

“Oh, God, yes.”

Sherlock pushed John until his back was against the wall. He quickly unfastened John’s trousers and pushed them off, taking his underwear with them. He undid his own trousers, just pulling them down far enough to free his cock. He wanted John right now and didn’t have time to wait. He had taken to carrying round sachets of lube with him as he found himself overtaken with lust for John at the oddest of times and places and didn’t want to have to stop for the lack of it.

Sherlock coated his fingers and cock and worked John open as quickly as he could, giving him the minimum of preparation, but knowing that John could take it now and that he liked it a bit rough anyway. Sherlock grabbed hold of John’s thighs and lifted him up against the wall so his legs were around Sherlock’s waist. He positioned himself and then lowered John down so he slowly slid on to Sherlock’s shaft as it filled his passage.

John groaned as he took Sherlock in, loving the slow burn of being filled like this. His one hand was around Sherlock’s shoulders, holding on and the other was stroking through his hair, pulling on it as Sherlock’s head fell back as he enjoyed the hot tight pressure around his cock. Sherlock wanted it hard and fast so after giving John mere moments to get used to the intrusion, he pressed John hard against the wall using his body weight to hold him up so he could pump his hips up hard and fast into John.

All the discussion of sex and the dirty talk that Sherlock was continuing to drip into John’s ear with each push meant that it didn’t take long for them both to be close. John grabbed hold of his own cock, needing only a few quick strokes before he came hard, his head hitting the wall and his arse tightening convulsively around Sherlock. Sherlock groaned deeply at the extra pressure and pushed up a couple more times before he, too, came explosively, filling John as he leaned his head against John’s neck, breathing deeply as he took his time to recover.

~*~


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short exposition chapter I added so it doesn't appear to leap straight into the fray later.  
> Should hopefully have the final part up on Friday.

~*~

Greg had finished his paperwork early and made his way home. As he went up the stairs to his flat he got the feeling that there was someone there. He paused before he went up the next flight, always cautious when his sixth sense flared up; it had warned him too many times for him to ignore it. He eased his way around the corner, his back pressed against the wall as he moved up the stairs. Just as he got to the next level he saw a smiling face peering at him through the banister.

“Bloody hell, John, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry, Greg, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just thought I’d come round and see how you were feeling after a night to think things through. I know Sherlock can be a bit intimidating sometimes and I thought that if there was anything else you wanted to ask without facing that penetrating stare I might be able to help. After all, I have been through all this myself, too.”

John hoped his usual mild mannered appearance and previous friendship with Greg would stand him in good stead to help his friend out with his dilemma, even though he was now also part of the cause. He held up a six pack of beer and a pizza which he’d brought as a peace offering.

“I guess you’d better come in. How did you know what time I’d be finishing?”

“How do you think? He-who-knows-everything told me. I got pizza because I thought even if you were a bit late we could stick it in the oven just to warm through if necessary. It should still be okay now though.”

“Thanks for that. I didn’t stop for lunch so I’m starved.” Greg led the way inside and pointed John towards the sofa whilst he turned on the TV. “Have a seat then. Do you want a slice? Do you even eat, for that matter?”

“We can and do eat; well I certainly still do, though it isn’t a necessity any more. His Nibs has always been a fussy eater, as I’m sure you’re aware. At least now it’s more understandable how he managed to stay alive without eating for such long periods of time.”

John took a slice of pizza, and the can of beer that Greg passed him and tucked in, hoping that seeing the normality of it would help Greg to relax. It appeared to work a bit and by the time they had finished the food and opened their second cans, Greg seemed ready to ask more questions.

“So… how did you react to all this then?”

“Well, I stormed out of the flat as soon as he told me. I needed time to think and I couldn’t do it with him sat there in front of me. Like you, I couldn’t take it in at first. I mean, who believes that vampires are real?”

“I know, tell me about it.”

“Exactly. Then I thought about Sherlock and how he is and what he does and somehow it just made sense. I have to say the fact that I was already sleeping with him was a big help because he had opened up to me a lot more than he does to most people. Plus the way he described the bite; it just made me really want to try it.”

“Yeah, about that… does it always feel like that because even without any… um… intervention on your part, when I felt you… um… sucking my neck it was like pleasure was being drawn straight down my body? It was incredible.”

“Yes, it always feels like that. I know when Sherlock first bit me at the moment of climax it just made it seem to last forever and it was like my whole body was feeling it. I’m just sorry I didn’t get to lead you through your first experience with it; I’m afraid I was rather preoccupied at the time.” John laughed and Greg joined in shyly.

“I remember. It was certainly a shock to the system. Are you okay now, did the… did my blood help?”

“Oh sure.” John lifted his shirt and showed Greg his unblemished skin where the bolt had entered his body. “You were the perfect cure. Guess I should say a proper thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome, I guess.” Greg smiled tentatively at John. “So maybe you should tell me about vampires.”

John spent the next hour telling Greg everything he had learned from Sherlock and what he had experienced so far, how he was reacting to the changes and how much he still felt exactly like himself but just with a few extra added features.

“I’m really just still ‘John’. I still eat and drink and would be happy to get back to our pub nights if you felt comfortable to do that, but I don’t want to push things. I’ll wait ‘til you’re ready, if you decide that’s what you want.”

“So if it hadn’t been an emergency leaving Sherlock no choice, would you have chosen this life for yourself?”

“I really think I would eventually. Even though it was a lot to accept when I first found out, I love Sherlock and that’s what it comes down to. I would do and have done anything to protect him and I know that he feels the same so I can understand why he couldn't just let me die. He’s very protective of what’s his. You mean a lot to both of us, Greg. There are very few people who ever get lucky enough to be in his inner circle and you’re one of them; along with me, Mrs Hudson and Mycroft – though you’d have to drag that truth out of Sherlock kicking and screaming.”

John laughed as he admitted that but he had noticed the pride and pleasure on Greg’s face when he had said Greg was one of the chosen few. John had given him plenty more to think about and helped to calm any of his major worries he hoped. Now it was up to Greg to think everything through and make his decision.

“Well, I suppose I should be getting back. You know it’s not safe to leave him on his own for too long without a case. I’ll probably get home to find half the kitchen blown away.”

Greg laughed. He did know what Sherlock was like and that hadn’t changed with his new knowledge.

“If you have anything else you want to ask then just give me a ring. If I can’t answer, you know Sherlock will be able to. We really just want you to be comfortable with whatever you decide to do, Greg, so think it over, okay.”

“Yeah, I will. Thanks, John. This has helped actually.”

“Good, glad to know I’m still good for something. Let us know when you’re ready then. See you soon.”

John left Greg to think things over and made his way back to Sherlock, feeling a little bit more hopeful than he had done. He hoped Greg made his decision quickly though, he wanted to know where they stood, one way or the other.

~*~


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part so now for some good stuff. Greg comes back to give them his answer and then the fun begins. Hope you enjoy.

~*~

It took three more days for Greg to get back to them. John had a text on the Saturday afternoon asking whether they would be free that evening if Greg was to pop over so John let him know that would be fine.

“Shall I handle the negotiations; maybe a little tact will be called for?”

“Are you intimating I’m not tactful, John?”

“I don’t think there’s any intimation about it, Sherlock.”

John smirked at him as he finished tidying up the room and made a pot of tea whilst they waited. John had made sure that he had already had some blood that day so that he wouldn’t be tempted to take too much later and now the pair of them were just awaiting Greg’s arrival.

“You realise that he could be coming to tell us he wants to forget the whole thing. Or even if he doesn’t want to have the memory removed, he might not be interested in trying again.”

“As always, you see but you do not observe. Lestrade has always poorly concealed an interest in me and since you arrived on the scene you have also been on his radar. He has never acted on it; first because he was married, then he had the hassle of his divorce proceedings and then because you and I got together. Believe me he won’t say no to an offer of having us both.”

“Well, we shall have to wait and… oh, that sounds like his car now.”

“Well done, John, you are using your new senses excellently. That is, indeed, Lestrade’s car. Don’t bother getting up, Mrs Hudson is polishing in the hallway and will let him in.”

They heard Mrs Hudson send Greg up followed by the sound of footsteps, slower than his usual dash but still determined so whatever decision he had made he was fairly sure of it.

“Hey Greg. Come on in. Can I get you a drink; tea, coffee, something stronger?”

“Hi John. Whatever you’re having is fine, thanks.”

“I suggest something stronger then, Lestrade. It might ease your way into the evening.”

“What exactly do you have planned, Sherlock?”

“Why don’t we sit down and you tell us your decision first; let you get that out of the way before we begin.”

“Sherlock, be nice.”

“I am being nice; this is me being nice. I could have just told him what I already know without letting him speak at all.”

“I suppose that’s true. It’s a good job he knows what you’re like then, isn’t it. Go ahead, Greg.”

“Well, yes, um thanks. I’ve decided that I don’t want to forget about it. As unbelievable as it all is, I’d rather remain as I am and not have Sherlock do some weird thing to me.”

“That’s great. It’ll be good to have someone else in the know in case this fool does something he shouldn’t and I’m not there to cover for him.”

“I think you’ll find I managed to survive for 200 years without you there to cover me, John, I don’t think I’ll be in too much trouble.”

“I know, I know, still, I’ll feel better and Greg could just as easily cover for me if I make a mistake and do something I shouldn’t be able to so it’ll work all round.”

“200… 200 years, are you kidding me?”

“He really isn’t, Greg. His highness over here is only a distant descendant of bloody Dracula. I couldn’t believe it.”

“Bollocks! Now you’re just having me on.”

“No, it’s true. Which means that I am, too, in the order of things, I suppose.

“Whilst this is all fascinating, can we just get to the part where we offer Lestrade sex, now and just get on with the threesome and the biting.”

Greg nearly choked on his tea. John patted him on the back and gave him a minute to recover whilst he looked over at Sherlock.

“This was the whole part where I said I’d lead the discussion using a little tact, if you remember.”

“Of course I remember, John, it was only half an hour ago, but you were all taking too long when we could be doing other more enjoyable things. Now, Lestrade, do you have any preference of whom you would like to do what to you?”

Greg just sat staring at Sherlock, his mouth gaping in shock, but Sherlock was pleased to see that his pupils had also dilated and he could hear that his heart beat was racing. He looked smugly at John.

“I didn’t say he wouldn’t want to, just that we should broach the subject more tactfully, but you just carried on in your usual blunt manner.”

“Blunt gets the job done, John. There’s no need trying to deny your desire around us, Lestrade, you know that I know everything already, so would you like me to tell you how you want it or do you want to have that honour yourself.”

“I can speak for myself, thank you very much. I… Well, that bite was just amazing and I would like to experience that again with a little forewarning this time so I know what I’m expecting. I wasn’t sure if anything more than that would even be on the table, but if we’re talking about positions then I have to admit I’ve imagined it almost every way possible since I left here the other night. Saying that, I have always wanted to be able to shut you up so…”

“Exactly as I predicted. Yes I would be happy to perform oral sex on you and John would be delighted to bugger you. Then just as you reach your climax we will both bite you, one on either side of your neck and your orgasm will be spectacular, I can guarantee it.”

Greg’s jaw dropped again at the imagery Sherlock conjured up and the fact that it was Sherlock agreeing to these things. John put his hand on Greg’s knee and he turned towards him. John leaned forwards and pressed his lips against the corner of Greg’s open mouth. It soon brought Greg out of his awed shock and he kissed back, his hand rising to cup John’s jaw.

Sherlock swung his long leg behind Lestrade and pulled him back to lean against him and starting kissing his neck, his hands reaching round to undo Greg’s shirt buttons, allowing himself access to more skin with each one released. At the feel of the lips on his neck, Greg groaned into John’s mouth which allowed John to slip his tongue into the opened mouth. Greg reciprocated, chasing John’s tongue back into his own mouth, sliding his tongue around John’s teeth. The tip caught on one of John’s razor sharp fangs and Greg pulled back at the moment of pain, raising his fingers to his mouth.

“Sorry, sorry. I should have warned you to be careful, are you okay?”

“It’s fine, I’m fine. Just a surprise that’s all. Something I’d better get used to I suppose.”

Sherlock reached for Greg’s hand and pulled the fingers to his own lips and sucked them deeply into his mouth, tasting the small drop of blood as he fellated the fingers. Greg moaned again and his head fell back against Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Mmmm, you were quite right, John, he does taste delicious.”

John laughed and watched as Sherlock released Greg’s fingers and turned his head so that he could capture his lips and share their first kiss. John took the opportunity to finish unfastening Greg’s shirt whilst he was occupied with Sherlock. He pulled it open and ran his fingers down Greg’s chest, enjoying the tickle of the soft hairs, so different to Sherlock’s almost hairless chest. John circled Greg’s nipples, tweaking them gently then a bit harder as Greg moaned, obviously enjoying the sensation. 

Greg put his hand on John’s head as he leaned forward to take one of Greg’s nipples into his mouth. Greg’s other hand was in Sherlock’s hair, holding on for dear life as his mouth was devoured by the younger man. The difference in texture of hair of the two men was only subconsciously noted as his body was overwhelmed with all the different sensations flowing through him. Greg’s hands tightened on them both for a moment as he pulled his head back to draw breath.

“Um…wow…give me a sec; you guys are incredible.”

“Maybe this would be a good time to move things into the bedroom and give everyone a bit more room to play.”

John pulled first Greg and then Sherlock up and, keeping hold of their hands, he led the three of them into Sherlock’s room as he had the bigger bed. Once there, John took hold of the sides of Greg’s shirt and pulled it off. Sherlock took immediate advantage and started kissing down Greg’s chest, having noticed, of course, how Greg had responded when John had done so. Greg groaned and brought his hand up to Sherlock’s head, holding him in place at his nipple. John smiled at him and decided to drive him mad by going for the other nipple at the same time.

Greg’s knees nearly collapsed at the dual sensations. It was only the fact that John and Sherlock both had a hand behind his back that kept him up. His head fell back and he moaned deeply. John and Sherlock caught each other’s eye and nodded as they seemed to read each other’s minds. At the same moment they bit down harder on each side and held on tight as a shiver went through Greg in reaction and he almost buckled again. They eased him backwards and sat him on the end of the bed. His hands just fell to his sides and he sat there with a glazed look on his face.

John and Sherlock took the opportunity to reconnect with each other whilst they gave Greg a chance to recover. They were quickly kissing and stripping in their haste to return to their friend. Greg came back to himself to the sight of the pair of them peeling off their last pieces of clothing and holding each other close as they kissed. Greg was at the perfect height for a delicious view of their cocks brushing against each other.

Almost without conscious thought his arms raised and he took one in each hand. They both groaned and stopped to look down at Greg. As they turned their bodies slightly in his direction he leaned forwards and, holding the two cock heads together, he licked his way across both of them, his hands rhythmically squeezing the shafts as he listened to his friends panting and moaning above him. They moved a little closer to save him stretching so far and carried on kissing each other as he kissed them. They had one arm around each other’s bodies and the other with fingers touching as they each held onto Greg’s head, encouraging him to continue.

Sherlock was the first one to pull back. He hadn’t realised how much more intense everything would feel when he had so many new sensations to absorb at the same time. John looked up at him and could see he needed a minute to catalogue everything before he continued; so he reached his hand down to Greg and raised his chin.

“I think somebody around here is a little overdressed.”

Greg had been enjoying himself so much that he hadn’t even noticed that he still had his trousers on. Now he thought about it though they were actually quite uncomfortably tight, and when he stood up, he was pleased to see that John noticed how they were impressively tented.

“Why don’t you let me help you out with that?”

John suited the words to the action and dropped down onto his knees. He unfastened the button and zip and slid down the trousers and underwear in one go, pulling them completely off before looking up at Greg through his lashes and humming appreciatively. John decided to show Greg one of the joys of vampire sex that he himself had learned from Sherlock – the lack of needing to breathe. He took Greg down in one go and swallowed around the shaft in his throat.

Greg shouted in pleasure and as John massaged the tip with his throat muscles, Greg grabbed John’s hair and tried to pull him back, knowing he was too close. John wouldn’t let go, however, he just pulled back slightly and sucked hard on the head and the next moment he was swallowing everything as Greg released in his mouth.

Greg’s legs collapsed under him and it was a good job he was positioned in front of the bed or he would have landed on the floor. John pulled off and licked him clean, stroking his face until he came back to himself. Greg’s eyes fell to the floor and he looked almost disappointed.

“Hey, what’s the matter? Don’t tell me that blow job was bad, I had you coming in under three minutes.”

“No… I… That’s just it. It was over too quickly, I spoiled everything.”

Sherlock had obviously finished his mental sorting as he climbed on the bed and pushed Greg down to lie on his back. He kissed him firmly on the lips then leaned up to look him in the face, a fiendish grin on his face.

“If you think that is the end of the evening, Lestrade, then you are sorely mistaken. That was just the appetiser to take the edge off for you. You’ll be begging to come again before we’re finished with you, don’t worry.”

John jumped on the bed on the other side of Greg and kissed the shocked look off his face then he followed Sherlock’s example and started kissing his way down Greg’s body. They both spent a lot of time on Greg’s neck, licking and sucking over the pulse point on either side, though they were careful not to pierce the skin at this stage, wanting to draw everything out for him until he was ready to come again. The two men made their way down Greg’s body, covering him in kisses and love bites, sucking fingers and even toes to provide the imagery and sensation of what they were going to do to him shortly.

John reached across to Sherlock’s bedside table, got out the lube and squeezed some onto Sherlock’s fingers. Whilst Sherlock went down to start working Greg open, John went up and captured the groans that were freely falling from Greg’s lips. He knew the moment when Sherlock circled Greg’s hole, pressing the tip of his finger against the skin because Greg almost squeaked into his mouth. John ran his fingers down Greg’s chest and played with his nipples, distracting him slightly so that Sherlock could work his first finger in.

“Oh, he’s just amazing with his fingers, Greg. They’re so long and they can reach so deeply inside you, you’ll love it. Can you feel him, is he there?”

Greg was past answering but John could tell when Sherlock touched his prostate as Greg cried out and a shudder ran through his body.

“That’s it. He’s filling you, isn’t he? Those long fingers stroking you; feeling every inch of you. That’ll be me soon. I’ll be fucking deep into you; long, hard thrusts into that hot passage, feeling you squeeze me on every stroke. And whilst all that’s going on, Sherlock will be deep-throating your cock, letting you fuck his mouth just like your best fantasy. The things he can do with that tongue; masterful doesn’t even begin to describe it. You won’t know where to put yourself. Can you just picture it?”

Greg’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as John’s words flowed over him. The dirty talk coming from the usually so polite doctor was almost more than he could take. Sherlock looked across at John and smiled proudly at him as he pushed another finger into Greg, working him open, knowing that John would soon be where his fingers were now.

By the time Sherlock deemed him ready, Greg, to his own surprise, was almost fully hard again. He’d never recovered so quickly since his lust filled teens when there wasn’t much that wouldn’t turn him on and get him hard.

Sherlock pushed Greg up the bed until his head was on the pillow then turned him on his side with his back to John. John got into place behind him and Sherlock slid down the bed until he was curled up with his head resting on his arm and Greg’s cock right in front of him. Sherlock licked the bead of pre-come that had gathered in Greg’s slit and stroked his fingers gently up and down the shaft as John lifted Greg’s leg and positioned himself ready.

John edged just the head of his cock into Greg and it pushed Greg forwards so that he felt Sherlock close his mouth around him. John started a slow rocking motion, pushing himself inside Greg a little further each time and making Sherlock swallow a little more of Greg’s cock each time as Greg thrust forward too. Soon John was fully buried inside Greg and he stopped for a minute to enjoy the tight heat grasping his shaft and give Greg a moment to adjust to being filled. 

Sherlock decided a few moments were quite enough and leaned forward and took Greg’s cock deeply down his throat. Greg’s reaction was to tense his muscles, especially those of his arse and John let out a low groan as his cock was squeezed tightly. He pulled out and pushed in hard, pushing Greg’s shaft deeper into Sherlock’s throat. They set up a rolling rhythm where Greg tried to keep hold of John every time he pulled almost out and Sherlock licked the head of his cock and then when John thrust hard back into him, Greg in turn, pushed deeply into Sherlock’s mouth, loving the feel of being surrounded by these two amazing men.

“Oh God! I need… I’m going to… Please.”

“Do you still want us to bite you, Greg?”

“Yes, bloody hell, yes. I want that, please.”

Sherlock let Greg slip out of his mouth but he kept hold of him with his hand, lining himself up so that he could fit his hand around both of their cocks as he stroked them together. He made his way up the bed so he was lying facing Greg, gave him a quick kiss then held his head up so he could reach the lower side of his neck. John latched on to the upper side and they both sucked on the skin, making more love bites until they could feel that Greg was ready.

They simultaneously sank their fangs into Greg’s pulse points and drank deeply. Greg shouted out as he felt John push into his arse and Sherlock rubbing their cocks, the two of them drawing the pleasure directly out of his body along with his blood. He came harder than he ever had in his whole life, shuddering throughout his whole body and passing out in total blissed out perfection.

John pushed twice more inside Greg and came deeply, pushing Greg forward into Sherlock once more, brushing their cocks together. Sherlock used the extra lubrication on his hands and brought himself off as he and John took a couple more draughts from Greg then licked his neck and sealed his wounds. They collapsed back on the bed on either side of Greg, catching unnecessary, but somehow still needed, breaths.

John checked that Greg was breathing okay and then reached down to pull up the cover. He leaned over Greg’s shoulder and held Sherlock to him as they kissed contentedly over their friend for a moment then, pushing Greg onto his back, they snuggled up so that they were both resting partially on top of him with their heads on his shoulders to get some rest while they waited for him to wake up. John stroked his hand up and down Sherlock’s arm, loving that his partner had shared this with him.

It didn’t take too long for Greg to wake up and when he did he felt the two heads lying on his chest. His hands came up to rest on the bodies encompassing him and he stroked down their backs as far as he could reach. John and Sherlock turned their faces up to look at him and he smiled at them both.

“That was bloody fantastic. Thank you for the opportunity to experience that with you.”

“You say that as though this is ending, Lestrade.” Sherlock looked over at John, his eyebrow raised in question and John gave him an ‘are you sure’ look back. “I think John and I would be more than happy to invite you back over for an occasional dalliance. I think we can all agree this was a successful venture.”

“Wow, yeah, sure, I’d love it. If it’s okay with you guys? I wouldn’t want to upset your relationship or anything.”

“You wouldn’t do that. What John and I have is a pure, strong love and I think your occasional inclusion would only enhance the experience, not detract anything from it. Don’t you agree, John?”

John was a bit choked at Sherlock’s words. He knew the man loved him, as he did too; but to hear him admit it so openly in front of Greg really brought home to him the depth of Sherlock’s feelings and acceptance and made him love him just that little bit more.

“I’m happy with everything we have Sherlock and certainly wouldn’t do anything to risk that and I don’t feel that we are lacking anything. But I have to admit that was also amazing and an occasional treat like that would be nothing but a bonus to our love.” He reached over and touched Sherlock’s cheek, smiling at the look in Sherlock’s eyes.

“Well, now that the sappy, mushy stuff is out of the way, how long do you think we’ll all need to recover…?”

~*~

Fin


End file.
